1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging devices and more particularly to a mechanism to limit access to components of an imaging device.
2. Background Art
During a cycle wherein an image is formed on a sheet media, media follows an involved print path originating in a paper tray, making one or more passes through an image formation system, and terminating in an output tray or area. The internal elements of the imaging device include fragile and often costly media conveyance mechanisms, imaging and transfer systems, fuser elements, toner cartridges and/or ink cartridges. These parts must be accessible for service, replacement of consumables, and removal of paper jams. Such access is typically provided by doors or panels. These doors and panels allow access by any party to the workings of the imaging device.
In the case of a networked or multi-user imaging device, access is available to many parties in a work area, regardless of training or knowledge. This presents certain problems. Damage to the workings of the imaging device can be caused by improper removal of paper jams. Careful and skilled paper jam removal is especially necessary when a jam occurs in the most delicate areas along the paper path. Additionally, printing consumables, including toner cartridges, require care and knowledge to replace correctly, and can cause considerable damage when improperly manipulated. Printing consumables are also expensive, and should only be replaced when necessary. Also, the electronic workings of a imaging device can be damaged by the accidental discharge of electrostatic energy from within the imaging device or by an untrained user. In any event of imaging device malfunction, even well-meaning users can easily damage an imaging device or waste materials in attempting to fix the problem.
For parties responsible for maintaining imaging device operations, unauthorized or improper access to imaging devices may cause further problems. Recurring imaging device problems may go unnoticed if temporary fixes are effected by users who neglect to notify IT staff. Accurate maintenance records may be difficult to keep. Untrained staff may waste time trying to fix problems instead of using more efficient trained personnel. Output quality and user satisfaction may be diminished by unauthorized access. Finally, IT managers or other responsible parties lose complete control over the quality and operations of units for which they are directly accountable.
Therefore, it may be advantageous to limit general access to the inner workings of a imaging device. It may be advantageous to provide a mechanism for locking access panels or doors at all times. It may also be advantageous to allow access only to authorized parties. There may also be an advantage in allowing keyless entry via a password through the electronic control panel.